1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt telescopic steering device capable of simultaneously tilting (pivotally adjusting) and telescoping (axially adjusting) a steering wheel so that it readily conforms to the position preferred by the driver.
2. Prior Art
There is a type of tilt telescopic steering device which is provided with a tilt mechanism (column swing type) in which the lower end of a steering column is pivoted to enable the position of the steering wheel to be adjusted pivotally and fixed; a telescopic mechanism for axially adjusting and fixing the position of the steering wheel; and levers for adjusting and fixing the steering wheel in the tilt and telescopic mechanisms.
When the position of the steering wheel is adjusted either pivotally or axially, the adjusting and fixing lever in either the tilt or telescopic mechanism must be locked or released to adjust the steering wheel either pivotally or axially. These adjustments are carried out independently of each other. In other words, the steering wheel is first adjusted pivotally and then axially, or vice versa.
For this reason, adjusting the steering wheel is complicated, thus making it difficult to adjust the wheel to the position preferred by the driver. Also, adjusting and fixing mechanisms require many components, thus increasing the cost and weight thereof.